


We'll Be Okay. I Think...

by rexcaliburechoes



Series: close your eyes... [an exploration of omori's bad end] [3]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Study, Depression, Disassociation, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Spoilers, no beta we die like mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcaliburechoes/pseuds/rexcaliburechoes
Summary: kel's perspective of the aftermath of the bad ending. spoilers, of course, for the bad ending. please read the content warnings and tags.
Series: close your eyes... [an exploration of omori's bad end] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	We'll Be Okay. I Think...

**Author's Note:**

> content warning for: disassociation, referenced suicide attempt, referenced panic attacks, references to depression, grieving.

Hero couldn’t leave his bed after that night. Kel had seen it before the year after Mari died. His usually composed peacemaker brother was curled up in his tangled sheets, facing the wall, lost in his own head or asleep.

And now, it was happening again.

He couldn’t stand seeing him so depressed. He hated seeing others like this. He hated this. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. Was that selfish of him? It sounded selfish of him. Fuck. Shit. Goddamnit.

He couldn’t sit still. He needed to get out of the house. He wanted to get away from his parents. He wanted to get away from it all. He wanted to  _ run _ . And so he did. He ran.

Maybe, he shouldn’t have asked Sunny to join him. Maybe, he should have given up so long ago, after he wouldn’t answer his calls after the first two weeks. Maybe, this was all a mistake. Frustrated tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn’t stand this. His legs collapsed from underneath him and he fell, sobbing, on the pier to the lake at the secret hideout.

This wasn’t fair! Why did this have to happen to them?! How could the universe be so cruel to first take Mari, then Sunny, four years later?! His voice cracked as he wailed, alone, his tears splashing into the water below. It wasn’t fair… it just… wasn’t…

He didn’t know how long he knelt there for, but he could feel the cold of the summer night seeping into his skin. He should go home, so mom and dad wouldn’t worry about him. He should be there for Hero, who didn’t deserve having to face another tragedy like Mari. He should be there for Basil, who was confined to his hospital bed after having a panic attack once he woke up and wouldn’t respond to any prompts by Polly or any of the nurses once the sedative wore off.

The bushes rustle behind him and he turns his head to the sound. A familiar sheaf of pink hair greets him, but he doesn’t have the energy in him to greet Aubrey properly. He feels himself make a noise in acknowledgement that she was there as he stared at the moon’s reflection in the lake. Nothing felt real anymore. The heat leeching from his bones faded to a dull buzz in his fingertips. If Aubrey was talking, he couldn’t hear any of it.

Someone touches his shoulder and he feels his body turn its head to face that person. Oh. Aubrey was here. When did she get here? Why was she here? What was she saying? He tried to focus on the words she was speaking, but none of them stuck. She looked worried. Worried for him? Well, that was unusual.

She pulls his body in for a hug, but his arms felt like lead weights when he tried to wrap his arms around her, too. His head sunk into her shoulder. More tears fell from his eyes, though fewer in number than before. Her arms squeezed his torso tighter, and she shook with sobs, too. Ah, he should try and comfort her. He wraps his arms around her, his head clearing somewhat as he does so.

“M’sorry,” he says thickly, into the fabric of her hoodie. She sobs harder. “M’sorry.”

The bushes rustle again and another figure approaches. He turns his head to face Hero. Even in the dim evening light, Kel can make out the distinct dark circles under his eyes and his pale face that looked waxy compared to his usual self. Hero doesn’t say anything else other than collapsing on Kel’s back and pulling him and Aubrey closer.

He let his arms go slack as his mind drifted again. He felt so empty. Will things ever be the same again?

**Author's Note:**

> today i learned that i cannot write from hero's point of view. but i can write from kel's! i actually really like kel. i don't see much of him, actually. i felt like i could write him better than hero and aubrey. hero's more internal and aubrey pushes people away. kel, on the other hand, disassociates! fun! i may explore this more, but no promises.
> 
> hi. i have a tumblr! it's honestly just a mixup of whatever fandoms i'm in at the time, but sometimes i post analyses there. follow me [@rexcaliburechoes!](https://rexcaliburechoes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> please give these children therapy.


End file.
